Maldicion Transformada
by Alee345
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Uzushiogakure no Sato (El País Del Remolino) no hubiese sido derrotado? Y si en vez de Naruto otra persona seria el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko? Y si Minato y Kushina nunca murieron? Y si el odio de todo una villa oculta recayera en una persona solo por una simple equivocación? ¿Equivocación O Algo Mas…?
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Que hubiese pasado si Uzushiogakure no Sato (El País Del Remolino) no hubiese sido derrotado? Y si en vez de Naruto otra persona seria el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko? Y si Minato y Kushina nunca murieron?

Y si el odio de todo una villa oculta recayera en una persona solo por una simple equivocación? ¿Equivocación O Algo Mas…?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Príncipe Heredero de Uzu Es Amado por todo Konoha hijo de Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze la Habanero sangriento (Akai Chishio no Habanero) Princesa del Uzu y Minato Namikaze El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha (Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) Yondaime Hokage Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (Konohagakare No Sato)

Hinata ¿? Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, La paria y la peor desgracia en toda Konoha, Su madre murió después de dar a luz tres meses después del ataque del Zorro al no poder soportar el haber sellado al zorro en su bebe no nato, su padre desaparecido durante ese tiempo, logro llegar con su mujer en el preciso momento en el que se estaba despidiendo quedando viudo para criar a su hija el solo…

Que pasa cuando estos dos pequeños niños de mundos totalmente diferentes se encuentren?


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo:

Corría intentando buscar un refugio, su bebe estaba en peligro todavía faltaban tres meses para que su primogénita nazca.

La aldea se encontraba en un terrible caos, nadie supo cómo ni porque pero el Kyubi no Yoko estaba atacando Konoha sintió explosiones que provenían cerca de donde se encontraba actualmente, siendo así que empezara una nueva carrera, no le importaba nada, quería proteger a su bebe…

Minato Namikaze y su mujer Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, se encontraban en el hospital De Konoha en el momento en el que el zorro ataco la aldea, hoy 10 de Octubre nacia su primogénito Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, un hermoso niño rubio con ojos igual de cerúleos como los de su padre con tres curiosas marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas parecidas a bigotes…

-Minato-sama el Kyubi esta atacando la aldea, ya hemos todo lo que podemos pero el zorro es muy fuerte y no podemos acercarnos a el- Dijo un joven cabello peliplata que desafiaba la gravedad y que tenia en su rostro una mascara de perro (Inu)

-No te preocupes Inu, yo me encargare de el- le dijo el rubio mayor colocándose su capa Con la inscripción de "Yondaime" en ella. Utilizando su tan afamado Jiraishin no Jutsu llego a la montaña de los Kages (a su cabeza para ser preciso) y utilizando uno de sus kunais especial teletransporto la Bijuudama lejos de la aldea. Logrando alejar al zorro de la aldea Minato convoco a Gammabunta para q lo ayudase, una vez asi fue el Yondaime se teletransporto a su casa para ir en busca de su hijo y su esposa.

Sin saberlo en el mismo lugar donde peleaban un zorro y un sapo de dimensiones enormes, una hermosa mujer de larga y singular cabellera negra azulada con dos extraños mechos de distinto color, Uno rojo sangre y el otro un extraño blanco-plata, con sus ojos palidos color lavanda caminaba hasta llegar cerca del zorro y al sapo en ese momento se dio cuenta de q el zorro estaba siendo controlado por el Sharingan, soltando un gran pulso de chakra logro romper con la conexión unos cuantos minutos, minutos que aprovecho al máximo luego de ponerse a hacer sellos de mano, la pelinegra camino hasta el zorro para luego saltar y tocar el pecho del mismo, poniendo sus manos en donde se suponía que era el corazón, y al mismo tiempo agarrarlo con sus cadenas de chakra.

Al terminar cayó al suelo de rodillas, poniendo las manos en su panza, intentando en su bebe sellar al zorro. Continuando con los sellos de mano logro sellarlo por completo, cayendo agotada por el esfuerzo sabiendo que ya no le quedaba tanto chakra, se puso a hacer mas sellos de manos mientras le hablaba al pequeño ser en su vientre. Al terminar con los sellos puso la palma de su mano, mientras que al mismo tiempo con su otra mano la ponía en su pecho en el mismo momento. Pasándole el chakra que le quedaba junto a un poder oculto que nunca pudo aprender a usar, pero sabía que su bebe lo haría.

Kushina y Minato (que llegaron en el momento en el que empezó todo) miraban todo si poder creer, esa mujer estaba marcando la vida de su pequeño, pero a la vez estaba protegiendo a muchas personas… Kushina sabía que la vida de esa pequeña no sería fácil, sería una vida marcada por la tragedia, el dolor, las lagrimas y el sufrimiento, pero también sabia que al final de todo, esa pequeña podría encontrar aquella paz que su madre tanto soñó, borrando toda la obscuridad por la que tendría que pasar antes de poder brillar. Miraban todo sin poder creer que aquella mujer diera su vida, así como así, sin ninguna recompensa.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella si tendría su recompensa encontrando así su "Lugar Soleado".

Luego de terminar la pelinegra cayó al suelo desmayada. Viendo q sus AMBUs habían llegado Minato hizo llevar a la mujer al hospital donde la diagnosticaron que había entrado en un estado de coma irreversible.

-TRES MESES DESPUES-

Se podía ver a una muy hermosa mujer despertando en una camilla de hospital y muy desorientada

-Donde estoy?-

-Tranquila estas en un hospital- dijo una voz gruesa ocasionando que la mujer diera un salto, al mirar al frente se topo con un rubio el cual tenia una miraba indescifrable en su rostro. –Mi nombre es Minato, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo…- la pelinegra dudo un momento, pero decidió decírselo aun así –Me llamo Umi-

-Umi, bien…- Minato no sabia por donde seguir –Hace tres meses q estas en coma- le informo primero logrando q Umi le mirara con sus grandes ojos lilas –después de sellar al zorro en tu vientre caíste en coma, nos dijeron q no era muy probable q volvieras a despertar. Tengo una pregunta importante q hacerte y espero q me digas la verdad- le dijo mirándola seriamente, Umi solo declino la cabeza hacia un costado y con sus ojos le pidió q continuara. –¿Cómo lograste sellar al zorro tu sola en tu bebe y porque utilizaste las cadenas de chakra cuando a simple vista se ve q eres una Hyuga?-

Umi solo suspiro y con voz suave le conto todo quienes eran sus padres, como consiguió las cadenas de chakra confirmándole tener sangre Uzumaki y a la vez ser una Hyuga, Minato estaba pasmado por todo lo q escuchaba. Antes de decir el nombre del padre Umi empezó a tener contracciones, los dolores eran muy fuertes y ella estaba segura de que no iba a sobrevivir al parto

-Enfermera llame a un doctor rápido!- le pidió Minato a una enfermera q justo pasaba por allí, luego de unos minutos llego un doctor y pidió q Minato salga afuera.

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban en todo el pasillo, en ese momento Minato vio a un hombre todo sudado y palido llegar a donde estaba el

-Donde esta Umi?- le pregunto

-está en trabajo de parto- le contesto, el hombre solo lo miro y se apegó a la pared. El hombre era alto fácilmente media 1.90 su piel era trigueña, tenía unos ojos Azules muy oscuros que Minato por un momento juro q eran negros y su cabello largo empezaba de la raíz siendo rojo sangre para terminar en las puntas siendo naranja medio opaco teniéndolo atado en una cola alta, aparte de q un aura de salvajismo lo rodeaba. –Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Izanagi- le contesto de forma medio tajante. Minato se sorprendió, no todos los días conoces a un hombre con el nombre de un Dios. En ese momento se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, Izanagi se levantó como un resorte y entro a la habitación sin ser invitado. Cuando entro vio un cuadro que hizo q un rio de lágrimas corran por sus mejillas; su mujer Umi toda sudada y ojerosa con un pequeño bulto en los brazos el cual abrazaba mientras le hablaba.

-Cariño- Le dijo Umi, el hombre solo la miro y se le acerco despacio, pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación, al acercarse pudo ver mejor a su hija, su bella… -Hinata, saluda a papa- le dijo amorosamente la mujer.

-Hola hija- le dijo el cuándo ella le agarro el dedo al querer acariciarla –sabes, mama y yo esperábamos con ansias tu llegada, mi pequeño sol, nos harás muy felices- le dijo de una forma sumamente tierna.

Un rato después Izanagi vio como Umi se empezaba a poner pálida, cuando hizo ademan de levantarse Umi le dijo con una mirada que no lo hiciera, que para ella ya era muy tarde y no había salvación…

-Mi pequeño Sol, espero que cuides a papá de que no se ponga triste y que no destroce nada cuando yo no este… Sabes? Esperamos mucho tiempo para tenerte y ahora q te tengo entre mis brazos me tengo que ir, aun así cuida q tu padre no se meta en problemas y por sobre todas las cosas q te proteja como la princesa q eres, quiero q crezcas sana y que tengas una vida hermosa, se noble como mama y fuerte como papa* hija- le dijo besando su frente mientras Izanagi le agarraba la mano y lloraba en silencio –Cuando seas grande consigue un marido q te quiera por lo que hay en tu interior y por cómo eres… Perdóname- le decía mientras lloraba –perdóname por hacer de tu vida un sacrificio, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, pero sé que no te dejaras caer, sé que serás una chica linda dulce y muy fuerte, que no se dejara romper fácilmente… Te Amo Hinata...- en ese momento miro a su marido –Protegela de todo el mal que hay en el mundo, y no la dejes caer en la obscuridad… Te Amo Iza-kun… cuida a nuestro pequeño lugar soleado… nuestro.. pequ..eño…Sol…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Izanagi la miro y no pudo creer q la única mujer q no lo a echo caer en la oscuridad se haiga ido, aun asi y con todo el dolor en su corazón por la pérdida de su esposa, tomo a su hija en brazos y salió del hospital.

-TRES DIAS DESPUES- sala del consejo

-Es un monstruo! Merece morir!- eran los gritos q se escuchaban provenir del concejo civil, Minato arto de todo se levantó pegando un fuerte grito haciendo callar a todos, mientras Izanagi miraba todo con indiferencia, mientras su hija dormía entre sus brazos

-Si me la dejas llevar a RAIZ será una perfecta arma para Konoha- decía Danzo, mientras que Hiashi pensaba que había q ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Ya me cansaron!- grito Minato –Esa bebe o monstruo como le llaman ustedes no morirá- dijo mirando al consejo civil –No ira a RAIZ- mirando a Danzo quien solo bufo –Y no se le colocara ningún otro sello porque puede llegar a debilitar el sello del zorro- hablo adivinando los pensamientos de Hiashi, Minato aun no sabía cómo se había filtrado la información al consejo civil, solo su maestro Jiraiya, su Mujer Kushina y su antiguo sucesor Sarutobi sabían que la niña era una Jinchuriki –Esa niña crecerá como cualquier niño en esta aldea, y aquel q le diga algo, le insinué o le baya a querer herir físicamente su padre aquí presente tiene mi autorización para separar sus cabezas de sus hombros, entendido?- pregunto liberando una pizca de instinto asesino mientras Izanagi tenia una sonrisa bastante torcida en su cara.

Despues de hablar un rato mas con Minato, mientras Kushina cuidaba a Hinata, se fue para su hogar con su hija sonriente en brazos.

-Vamonos a casa Hija, vamos a empezar una vida nueva juntos…- le dijo mientras besaba su frente haciendo reir a la pequeña. –Te Amo Mucho Sol…-

Fin Prologo


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.1: Una Familia Singular

Ya habían pasado tiempo desde q su hija nació y su mujer falleció, para ser más precisos hoy día se celebraba el tercer año desde que el Kyubi ataco dándole la supuesta victoria al Yondaime, aunque en realidad la victoria era de Umi, a él no le importó realmente quien se quedaba con ella, para él lo único importante en este momento era su pequeña.

Su hija era hermosa, y no lo decía solo porque fuera hija del ni nada por el estilo, lo decía porque se parecía a una muñequita de porcelana, con su piel blanca como la nieve, suave y cremosa; sus bellos y grandes ojos lavandas con destellos azules, enmarcadas por grandes y gruesas pestañas; y sus cachetes con un persistente rubor rosa; su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros si bien en su mayoría era de color índigo, tenía un mechón de cabello color blanco-plata, dos mechones color rojo sangre, y seis mechones color naranja, que eran opacos desde la raíz hasta la mitad y de la mitad para abajo eran de un color brillante.

Aun así había algo que lo intrigaba, generalmente los ojos con Byakugan no tenían pupila pero los ojos de su hija si, una pupila que cambiaba del color celeste a azul, era algo intrigante y emocionante por decir menos.

Izanagi estaba preparando la comida cuando siente una presencia detrás de el

-Valla, realmente nunca pensé verte cocinando- dice una voz grave, voz de un hombre.

-Y yo nunca pensé volver a ver tu cara- contesto Izanagi soltando un bufido

-O vamos cuñadito- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros en un abrazo –no te enojes, solo vine a conocer a mi sobrina y pasar un rato junto con mi pequeña hermana-

-No me vuelvas a tocar- le dijo sacando su brazo de el para darse la vuelta y verlo a la cara. El hombre era igual a Umi, piel clara, alto, ojos grandes y de color lavanda pálido, e igual que Umi tenía en su cabello que era bastante largo dos mechones de distinto color uno blanco y el otro rojo y todo lo sobrante de color índigo aparte de tenerlo atado en una coleta baja que le llegaba a media espalda.

-Bueno cuñado preséntame a mi amada sobrina y ve a llamar a mi hermana- le dijo impaciente.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Ryuu-le dijo con los ojos medios ensombrecidos, el pelirrojo. El pelinegro tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que le iba a decir pero aun así prefirió oírlo haciéndole un ademan para que continuara. –Umi… murió Ryuu- le dijo soltándole todo de pronto, sabiendo que a su cuñado no le gustaban los rodeos,

-Jajaja, vamos baka no juegues con eso y ve a llamar a mi Umi.-

-No estoy jugando baka, lo digo en serio… Umi se sacrificó por todos, sello al zorro dentro de Hime y…- Trago con dificultad, pero aun así no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas –tres meses después de dar a luz ella murió, los médicos dijeron que no soporto la tensión del sellado y que si no era ella, podría ser nuestra hija…- termino diciendo con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Ryuu no lo podía creer, él quería creer que no era cierto pero las lágrimas en el rostro de su cuñado demostraban lo contrario. El y su hermana eran realmente unidos él era uno de los pocos que aprobaban el matrimonio entre Umi e Izanagi, sabia cuanto era el amor que entre ellos se tenían. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cocina y se encamino a la habitación de su sobrina, sabía dónde estaba gracias a que podía sentir su firma de chakra. Al entrar y verla allí dormida sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con su "peque" como le decía a Umi, a pesar de que era su hermana mayor por un año y medio, la estatura de ella era muy baja ella media un metro sesenta y el uno ochenta y siete.

Su sobrina era realmente hermosa, incluso admitía que más hermosa que su madre y su hermana. La levanto de su cuna y con mucha suavidad la arropo entre sus brazos, acerco su dedo índice a la mejilla de su sobrina y la acaricio con un gesto parsimonioso.

-Prometo cuidarte siempre y nunca dejar que te pase nada, cariño- le dijo y le beso la frente con mucha delicadeza.

Decidió tenerla un rato más en sus brazos y al dirigirse de vuelta a la cocina se encontró con una persona que nunca más pensó encontrar; la bella y hermosa Noa la hermana pequeña de Izanagi, ella era al lado de él y su hermano pequeña por una cabeza y media, a pesar de su baja estatura era una belleza, con su cabello siendo rojo sangre para terminar en las puntas siendo naranja (igual que Izanagi) cayendo hasta la mitad de su trasero, su bella piel trigueña y sus labios bastantes carnosos, su nariz pequeña y sus bellos ojos color azul, que a diferencia de su hermano estos eran más claros y menos profundos, vestía una hermosa camisa tipo kimono de color esmeralda con las mangas largas y anchas y una falda color negro con unas botas ninjas hasta las rodillas que completaban su atuendo. Estaba realmente hermosa, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero por temor a sus padres nunca le dijo acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Ummm ey hola Noa- le dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hola Ryuu- le contesto con una vos suave, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba más guapo que antes y tener a su sobrina en brazos lo hacía ver extremadamente apuesto ese aire de paternidad, ella también siempre estuvo enamorada de el, pero al ver como los padres de él dejaban a la deriva a Izanagi y a Umi ella lo único que hizo fue callar sus sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser. –Me entere lo de Umi… los siento- la dijo ella acercándose para tomar su mano y apretarla

-Está bien no tienes que preocuparte.- le dijo y le dio una sonrisa medio fingida medio sincera –Izanagi, sé que esto es repentino, pero al ver a mi sobrina he decidido quedarme aquí y ayudarte a criarla, nomás que antes tengo que hablar con la vieja allá para que no se enoje, y no, no me convencerás de lo contrario, sabes que soy igual de terco que Umi y que cuando quiero algo lo tengo sin importar nada- le dijo con mucha seguridad, después de eso empezó a sentir que su sobrina despertaba y al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver los ojos más bellos que ha visto hasta ahora. –Ey hola preciosa, soy Ryuu y soy tu tío- le dijo dándole la sonrisa más brillante que tenía, la real, esa que solo unas cuantas personas han visto, en ese momento sintió que alguien le arrebataba a Hime de sus brazos y al mirar Noa la tenía abrazándola pegando su mejilla a la de ella y refregándosela mientras le decía lo mona que era y le decía que cuando sea grande que va a ser una belleza que tendrían que cuidar de los pervertidos que se quieran aprovechar de ella, también le decía que ella se quedaría a cuidarla y no la dejaría sola con solo dos marmotas que no sabían nada del mundo de las niñas, que la peinaría, la bañaría y seria su muñequita personal, y que no dejaría que nadie le tocara un solo cabello, que aquel que le hiciera algo a la nueva luz de sus ojos se las vería con ella, mientras la llevaba para afuera seguida de un hermoso pelinegro que veía toda la escena con un aura rosa y corazones en los ojos.

Izanagi estaba realmente pasmado no solo su querido (notase el sarcasmo) cuñado estaba empecinado a quedarse, si no que su hermana antes que Ryuu bajara le dijo que ella se había venido a vivir con el y su familia, porque ya no aguantaba a sus padres y la querían casar con un estúpido niño rico y caprichoso. Estaba a punto de darle un ataque, pero sabía que no se podía quejar porque realmente necesitaba ayuda, nadie quería cuidar a su hija debido a que se esparció el rumor de que ella era el nuevo zorro, sin saber que ella solo era su carcelera, no era un peligro para nadie, pero la ignorancia de la aldea era mayor a querer escuchar escusas.

El sello había sido creado por una persona del Clan Uzumaki y una de otro clan. Era un sello que parecía tan fácil de copiar hasta para un niño de cinco años, pero en realidad era algo mucho más complejo que eso, ni el mismo que era un experto en sellos lo pudo replicar pero su mujer era mucho más experimentada que el en esa área, una genio innata debido a su sangre Uzumaki, pero si a eso le sumamos el Byakugan ella era realmente imparable en sellado, muchos decían que podría llegar a superar hasta la misma Mito Uzumaki sin saber que ella ya la había superado al descubrir cómo funcionaba su súper fuerza y su sello de la frente. Sabía que la vida de su pequeño sol iba a ser dura, pero a él no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, su hija era un héroe aun sin pedirlo él le prometió al amor de su vida que su hija no seria lastimada ni por él ni por nadie, aun si para eso tendría que asesinar a todo el jodido mundo, a su hija su sol no la lastimaría nadie, ella junto a su hermana y aunque odie admitirlo a su cuñado eran lo más importante para él, le juro a Umi que su hija tendría una vida digna de alguien como ella, el no permitiría que su hija fuera repudiada como lo fueron él y Umi cuando los padres de ambos se enteraron de que ellos se habían casado a sus espaldas, lo peor fue cuando les dieron la noticia de que serán padres. Después de que los echaron su esposa sufrió mucho pero ella era fuerte y no se dejó derrotar, ella amaba a su marido y a su hija y él lo sabía, por eso ellos se escondieron lejos de todos en un lugar apartado de sus casas, en lo oculto del bosque de Konoha.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en su esposa y ponerse a pensar en sus nuevos huéspedes, ahora serían más y su casa se convertiría en un desastre, lo único que le pedía a todos los dioses es que su hija no cambiara la dulzura y delicadeza que tenía, tener a su hermana pequeña junto al idiot…Ryuu sería un desastre sabía que ellos se gustaban pero él no se la pondría fácil, antes de entregar a su hermana sabía que tenía que ser un muy buen candidato y Ryuu contaba con todo lo que quería para su hermana, pero le devolvería el favor y les haría la vida imposible a ambos como ellos se los hicieron a él y Umi.

Al salir afuera se dio cuenta de que su vida junto a esos dos y su bebe iba a ser completamente diferente a lo que pensaba pero estaba seguro de que no se iba a arrepentir.

FLAS BACK

 _Hace Tres Años_

 _Al principio cuando el llego a su casa la sintió vacía al no tener la presencia de su esposa, pero al mirar a sus brazos lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír con ternura._

 _Estaba realmente seguro de que estaba a punto de cometer asesinato contra alguien, ya habían pasado los dos primeros meses y realmente no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, fue bueno ver que Minato tenía consideración con el dejando que su esposa le enseñase lo que hay que hacer con su hija, realmente aprendía rápido siendo así que ya a la segunda semana Kushina ya podía dejar de ir, pero lo que lo tenía realmente arto eran los estúpidos ANBUs de raíz que creían que él no sabía que estaban, ya que normalmente les restaba importancia y seguía haciendo lo suyo._

 _-Y pensar que una personita tan chiquita cambiaria mi mundo- le dijo una noche mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos y se acostaba con ella en su grande y suave cama. Realmente amaba a esa pequeña y no lo negaría nunca, tampoco diría lo contrario. Ella era la prueba del amor que él y Umi se tenían, era lo que confirmaba que ella realmente lo amo tanto como el la amo a ella._

 _A pesar de que Umi ya no estaba el la seguía amando tanto como el primer día que la vio sentada bajo ese árbol leyendo un libro y teniendo una sonrisa suave en su cara._

 _(FB)_

 _Quedo tan embobado al ver esa sonrisa que lo único que atino a hacer fue a tropezarse y caer de cara "genial, me acabo de caer frente a ella" pensó lleno de sarcasmo._

 _-Umm oye, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto con un tono de voz suave pero en él se sentía la preocupación._

 _-Si no es nada- le dijo levantándose de golpe, solo para mirar los ojos más bellos que haya visto en toda su vida, junto a una cara perfecta con labios llenos, nariz pequeña y respingada, y un cuerpo de infarto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención aparte de esos apetitosos labios y sus ojos fue su cabello realmente largo color índigo, pero dos extraños mechones de diferente color uno rojo y el otro blanco._

 _-Soy Umi, un gusto- dijo estirando la mano._

 _-Izanagi- dijo pero al momento de tomársela, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus columnas y como sus corazones latían desbocados, y sus rostros tomaban un color rojizo en el un poco más sutil, pero aun así a ambos les creció una bella sonrisa en sus rostros._

 _Desde ese día ambos se encontraban a escondidas debido a que sus padres, tenían una disputa. Cuando por casualidad sus hermanos los encontraron en el momento menos indicado, Izanagi y Ryuu tuvieron una pelea, aun así ambos acabaron con un chinchón enorme en sus cabezas y siendo regañados por sus hermanas mientras ambas sostenían una varilla en las manos. Desde entonces los cuatro se juntaban Noa, de buenas a primeras acepto a Umi, pero con Ryuu fue un poco más difícil, aun así con el tiempo se aprendieron a llevar bien._

 _(Fin FB)_

 _Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Umi y ella le dijo que si el estaba realmente excitado, estaba seguro de que podía volar, se casaron lejos de miradas indiscretas y solo con Ryuu y Noa como testigos, sabían que ninguno de los padres de ambos aceptarían su matrimonio así que lo hicieron lejos, el después de casarse le prometió tener una boda enorme, pero ella le dijo que no importaba, que ella era feliz así y que realmente amo su boda porque parecía la de dos amantes escapándose del mundo. Su primera vez haciendo el amor, todas las otras veces que estuvieron juntos le pasaban por su mente, pero cuando ella le confirmo que serían padres él lo único que hizo fue desmayarse, a pesar de que Umi era la que se desmayaba cuando él le decía cosas vergonzosas. Al despertarse la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi le quiebra las costillas, se puso a dar vueltas con ella y empezó a gritar que serían los padres más felices del mundo y que su bebe sería la más bella princesa de todas las naciones elementales. Cuando ambos les contaron a sus padres que hacia mas de dos años y medio que llevaban una relación y que se habían casado y ahora estaban esperando un hijo sus madres entraron en cólera, la madre de Umi quería que a toda costa abortara al igual que su madre, aun así sus padres no dijeron nada, cuando la cosa se estaba tomando mas seria los padres de ambos prefirieron repudiar a sus hijos antes de hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentirían de por vida._

 _Umi paso muchas noches en vela llorando al lado de Izanagi el cual ya no sabia que hacer para que ella se calmara. Con el paso del tiempo Umi se olvido de ese mal momento y junto a su esposo fueron preparando todo para la llegada de su bebe. Izanagi no sabia que pensar cada día se enamoraba mas de su mujer, y verla con ese enorme vientre y tejiéndole ropita a su bebe no hacia mas que enamorarlo cada día mas._

 _Tres meses antes del nacimiento de su hija el y Umi se encontraron paseando por Konoha, allí seria donde su hija se criaría y seria una gran kunoichi, y estaba seguro de que seria una belleza igual que su madre, así que tendría que alejarla de los pervertidos, a pesar de que el admitía ser uno._

 _(FB)_

 _Había pasado una semana del paseo por la aldea, había ido a recoger frutas para su bella esposa, pero no contaba con que unos shinobis lo atacarían. A pesar de que era un shinobi, bastante experimentado, ellos eran nueve contra uno siendo así que él no se pudo defender logrando así que lo noquearan._

 _Cuando se despertó vio que estaba en una sala de interrogación, a pesar de todo el no decía nada, se mantenía callado había cero expresión en su rostro estaba más preocupado por su familia, había escuchado que el zorro ataco Konoha y tenía miedo por la seguridad de su mujer y su bebe le rogaba a Kami que ellos estuvieran bien._

 _-Dinos lo que queremos saber y te dejaremos ir, si no te quedaras en este lugar a podrirte y nunca veras la luz de nuevo-_

 _Izanagi miro al hombre que estaba enfrente suyo era calvo piel oscura no tan alto y tenía una sonrisa enferma en su cara, estaba vestido como unos pantalones parecidos a los ANBUs, tenía una remera mangas largas color rojo, tenía su porta shurikens en su espalda y su porta kunais en su pierna izquierda, no llevaba Hitai-ate* pero estaba seguro que no pertenecía a alguna aldea, un renegado no superior a un chunin._

" _Idiota" pensó Izanagi, "piensa que le diré lo que quiere saber y yo realmente no tengo idea de que es, a atrapado al tipo equivocado, hmp no quiero saber lo que le ara su superior al saber del error" pensó con una sonrisa interna, mientras que su cara no llevaba ninguna emoción, aun así sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión en ellos._

 _Pasar casi tres meses al lado de ese sujeto por poco y lo vuelve loco, a pesar de que esas torturas no surtían efecto en el, debido a que las torturas que le aplicaba su hermana cuando estaba realmente enojada. Cuando el líder llego le pregunto a su subordinado quien era el pelirrojo que estaba en la sala de interrogación, a lo que el le contesto que era el sujeto el líder le propino una golpiza mientras le decía que se habían confundido y que probablemente el verdadero sujeto ya se habría escapado. Al salir el líder tuvo que arrodillarse en el piso mientras le pedía disculpas por el mal entendido a lo que Izanagi le pidió solo una hora con el calvo, el líder simplemente se lo tiro. A los quince minutos salía Izanagi frustrado al ver que el sujeto no había aguantado ni dos minutos el genjutsu que le había puesto._

 _Salió corriendo de allí para al llegar a su casa darse cuenta que su esposa ya no estaba, temiendo lo peor se trató de calmar para poder sentir su chakra, al sentirlo en dirección a Konoha salió a toda velocidad para halla, al estar en el centro de la aldea pudo sentir que su esposa estaba en el hospital. Al llegar paso corriendo por todos los pasillos a pesar de que las enfermeras y los médicos le decían que no podía correr que estaba en un hospital. Al llegar a donde estaba su chakra se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba el Hokage en ese lugar, pero no le presto atención solo le pregunto donde estaba Umi a lo que el solo se pego a la pared cuando le contesto._

 _Se sentía frustrado, estaba pálido sudoroso e irritable, ese idiota lo tuvo tres meses cautivo por nada realmente, el tendría que haber estado con su mujer, sentía que había algo raro en esto, que el Hokage estuviera aquí no era mera coincidencia, lo sabia había algo mas sentía que una parte de su pecho se quemaba sentía como la vida de la única mujer que amo… se escapaba entre sus dedos… sabia que ella estaba muriendo, lo sabia…_

 _Un grito resonó en todo el pasillo, entro sin pedir permiso solo para ver como le entregaban su hija a su mujer, su felicidad ahora estaba completa, al fin su familia estaba toda completa._

 _Pero… había algo mas, al mirar a su hija se dio cuenta, su mujer sello al zorro en ella… no importaba, era su hija, su bebe, una parte de su corazón estaba con ella, era su princesa, el ser que tenia que alejar de los pervertidos, era aun mas bella que su mujer, esa piel blanca y suave, esos labios rosas y carnosos, ese cabello, tan parecido a su madre, pero con sus mechones, la forma de su cara era igual a la de el pero lo demás era tan parecida a su esposa. Realmente esperaba que también tenga su carácter, porque si tenia el de el, nadie la aguantaría._

 _Sabia que esos eran los últimos momentos que tendría con su esposa, aun tenia una vida por delante con su hija, el le prometió que la cuidaría…_

 _Después de salir de allí, de ver como su mujer murió se dijo que no dejaría que a su bebe nada le sucedería, mataría a todo aquel que le ponga un dedo encima con malas intenciones._

 _Cuando lo llamaron al consejo de la aldea se pregunto porque tendría que ir, si bien vivía en el país del fuego, no vivía en la aldea, pero cuando le dijeron lo del zorro lo único que atino a hacer fue a golpear al Hokage, el le había prometido no decir nada pero la información se había filtrado y ahora toda la aldea sabia de la nueva Jinchuriki._

 _(fin fb)_

 _-Aaa tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas tontas, ¿no es cierto mi pequeño sol?- la miro y le dio un beso en la frente para después dormirse._

 _Al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que su hija era una genio igual que su madre, a los nueve meses ya se podía parar y dar unos cuantos pasos antes de caerse, al mes y medio hablaba un poco, pero lo hacia, a los casi tres años ya casi podía decir todas las palabras, aparte de que ya casi podía leer y escribir. Amaba con locura a su hija y no se cansaba de decirlo, a Umi no le había dicho tantas veces lo mismo pero realmente lo sentía, el prefería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles que se le ocurrían._

Fin FLAS BACK

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Noa y Ryuu jugaban con su hija, así que se le ocurrió una idea, de la cual el se había olvidado después de que Umi murió.

-Noa, Ryuu les tengo una propuesta- les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo momento en el que tomaba a su hija y la abrazaba, mientras ella reia.

-Mmm, ¿Qué es?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Quieren ser los padrinos de nuestra hija?- les pregunto como si Umi estuviera aun al lado suyo.

Ryuu y Noa solo se miraron con una sonrisa al momento en el que asentían.

-Papi, tengo hambe- le dijo Hinata a su padre al momento en el que sintió como su pancita hacia un pequeño ruidito y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un sutil rosa.

-Está bien, hoy probaras la comida de tus tíos, así que ustedes dos levántense y cocinen mientras yo juego con mi sol.- les dijo, Ryuu y Noa solo se levantaron, ya que no era ninguna petición, era una orden y lastima de aquel que no la cumplía, se iban murmurando para la cocina para que al dar la vuelta ver en el rostro de Izanagi la misma sonrisa que el tenía cuando estaba con Umi.

A partir de ese día la vida de Hinata cambiaria para siempre, debido a que tenia una familia, bastante singular…


End file.
